


图书馆里的男人

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: ※现代大学AU。超短篇。其实和大学没什么关系，只是一个脑内废料。
Relationships: Katerose von Kreutzer/Ivan Konev
Kudos: 2





	图书馆里的男人

卡琳注视着眼前这个男人，金色微卷的头发，一缕刘海耷在额前，停在他微微下坠的眉尖。比起挺拔的鼻尖上泛起的光，他的眼窝显得有点暗——可能是因为他的眼睛太蓝，像北欧雪山之中深邃的湖水，金色的睫毛柔顺地点缀在碧蓝的瞳孔上，像天穹中闪动的两帘极光，比两个眉头贴得还要近的是他的两片嘴唇，从他面前竖着的一本机械原理教材来看，他应该在解决一道技术难题。

这不是他第一次来图书馆，卡琳注意到，只要自己在星期四下午到图书馆的这个位置，就一定能遇到他——这已经是他坐在自己对面的第八次了。他看上去比自己大一点儿，也许已经过完二十二岁的生日，或许是研究生也说不定。毕竟他看上去和围在自己身边的那些咋呼呼的同龄男同学不太一样——更内敛一点，也显得更成熟一点。想到这一点，卡琳的脸上就浮起了一层薄薄的绯红。

卡琳深吸一口气，从自己的座位上站起来，走到金发男子的桌前坐下来，对方礼节性地抬头朝她望了一眼，卡琳敏捷地抓住这缕目光，开口做自我介绍：“卡特罗洁·克罗歇尔，大家都叫我卡琳。”

对面的人显然被这类直截了当的搭讪不太习惯，脸上露出一些惊愕的表情，但很快便恢复了寻常的冷静，回应道：“伊万·高尼夫。”

“我知道。”卡琳用食指指着他桌上写着姓名的笔记本封面，“字写得蛮好看。”

“谢谢。”高尼夫抬头看她，眼眶里的笑意稍纵即逝。

“知道吗？”卡琳终于失去耐心，她站起来，用手撑着木制桌面，直直盯住高尼夫的蓝眼睛，“如果你的嘴能再巧那么一点点，也许今晚我就会把我的餐桌分一半给你。”

“噢，”高尼夫将手中的专业书倒扣在桌面，不甘示弱地回击，“我为我配不上你的餐桌的嘴深深抱歉。”

说话间，卡琳三两下就蹬上了桌子，居高临下地瞪着高尼夫，“我终于知道你为什么总是一个人来这里了，枉你长了一张我喜欢的脸。”

高尼夫的表情变得有些复杂，他皱着眉说：“这位小姐，你不喜欢我的嘴，却喜欢我的脸，可我的嘴就是我的脸的一部分——这在逻辑上说不通。”

“当然可以说得通。”卡琳从书桌上一跃而下，掀翻了高尼夫坐着的椅子，一把将他撂倒在地。她双膝着地跨在高尼夫身上，将试图重新坐起来的高尼夫按回地板上。

“只要你闭嘴。”

卡琳俯下身，将嘴唇贴上了高尼夫的嘴唇。他的嘴唇干燥而柔软，尝起来相当饱满，像一粒被细心刨去果核的车厘子。高尼夫显然仍处在震惊中，还没来得及有所反应。果然，这张脸只要不说话还是很可爱。证实了自己想法的卡琳得意洋洋地吮了一口高尼夫的下嘴唇，用轻巧的吻在高尼夫的脖颈间开拓领地。她像一只金丝雀一般，伶俐地在他肌理紧致的皮肤上留下一连串足迹。他的锁骨反射着点点阳光，如奶油蛋糕上撒的一层薄糖霜，卡琳调皮地舔了一口，身下的男人被她惹得攥紧了五指。

卡琳并没有停下来，而是继续扩张，她用纤长的食指指尖挑起高尼夫领口处的纽孔，一个狡猾的笑容后，他露出了更多的皮肤——实际上，并不用把这些因久不见光而显得更加白皙的皮肤放出来，卡琳的右手隔着一层衬衫布料就已经轻而易举地让高尼夫颤抖的手指陷进了自己后腰那富有弹性的肌肤之中。

“我说过，男人要是知道该什么时候闭嘴，就能有意料不到的收获。”卡琳绞着高尼夫衬衫上那颗摇摇欲坠的纽扣，扬起凤眼问被吻得满脸通红的青年：“你可以说话了，有什么要说的吗？”

终于喘顺气来的高尼夫从地板上站起来，牵起卡琳的手往书架的深处走去。

“跟我来，我们去哲学区。”

“为什么是那里？”

“因为这个学校里没人会看哲学的书。”高尼夫的拇指摩挲着卡琳的掌心，“并且，我要向你坦白，从你坐到我对面那一刻开始，我的脑子里到底在想什么。”

“卡琳，你在想什么！”

卡琳坐直的身子猛地一晃，她回过神来，同一个讨论组的女同学正叉腰看着她说：“我们准备去吃晚饭了，你走吗？”

“抱歉，我走神了，等我一下。”卡琳连忙将桌上的文具和笔记本塞进书包里，用一个潇洒的姿势将书包往背上一甩，头也不回地和同学一起离开了图书馆。

当卡琳的身影从图书馆里彻底消失，金发青年才收回视线，合上了手中的书。


End file.
